The primary goal of this application is to improve the capacity of physicians trained at the University of Minnesota School of Medicine, the University of Minnesota Duluth School of Medicine, and nationally to diagnose and manage sleep disorders in general and childhood sleep disorders in particular. Objectives are to: 1) Improve, expand, and evaluate the sleep medicine program for medical students at the University of Minnesota School of Medicine and the University of Minnesota Duluth School of Medicine through the development of innovative teaching materials including videotaped clinical interviews, case-based reviews and standardized patients, with sleep medicine education incorporated into all four years of the medical school curriculum; 2) improve, expand and evaluate the pediatric sleep medicine curriculum for primary care residents at the University of Minnesota by developing an innovative core pediatric sleep curriculum, 3) provide a resource in pediatric sleep medicine to the other Sleep Academic Awardees, thereby insuring that pediatric sleep medicine is included in the model curriculum developed through the Sleep Academic Award program, 4) develop a program integrated with the Association of Professional Sleep Societies annual meeting to support, nurture, train and mentor sleep professionals in utilizing the sleep curriculum developed through the Sleep Academic Award program for delivery at medical/osteopathic/nursing schools and residency training programs nationwide. A secondary goal is to develop computer-based, innovative continuing medical education materials in pediatric sleep medicine for primary care providers and to participate in the High School 2000 program of the American Sleep Disorders Association to educate middle and high school students, and their parents, teachers and school administrators on the importance of sleep to health and well-being and the morbidity associated with excessive sleepiness.